In current implementations, logical routers that are designated as local multicast routers process and replicate multicast data messages at edge nodes that serve as gateways between a logical network and external networks. In such embodiments, multicast data messages originating in the logical network are sent to the edge nodes which then replicate the packets back into the logical network. This process creates unnecessary traffic load on the system. There is therefore a need for a system that can process multicast data messages that originate and terminate in a logical network to be processed in a distributed fashion.